


Things are different

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also i wrote this in like one hour without spell checking sorry, Brotherhood, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean gets gushy about his boyfriend, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Its not mention but i need you to know that, Kinda, No Angst, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wow Look At All These Tags, happy fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam knew something was different. It may have been small details but he saw them. Cas had moved out of his room without telling anyone and Dean had randomly started locking his door of a night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Things are different

**Author's Note:**

> fyi the deal Cas has with the empty doesn't exist, Chuck just doesn't fucking exist either because he sucks and Jack is a happy babe with a soul :)

Sam knew something was different. It may have been small details but he saw them. Cas had moved out of his room without telling anyone and Dean had randomly started locking his door of a night. To another hunters that would seem reasonable but Dean never locked his door in the bunker. Not unless he was upset and didn't want anyone bothering him. It was like he was making it known that he felt safe, that this was his home. 

  
That wasn't the only thing that had changed though. Cas and Dean looked at eachother weirdly too. And not the way they usually did. It was like they knew something no one else knew. Sam had suspicions about what was going on. Well, one suspicion. There was only one thing he could think of that would cause all this. 

  
One of them had finally stopped being an idiot and confessed their feelings to the other. It was probably Cas. Dean had never been good when it came to admitting his feelings. When Sam pointed all this out to Eileen she smiled and told him to let it go. 

  
"I noticed too. But if they want us to know they'll tell us," she said and then kissed him before going to bed. 

  
For a while he listened to Eileen and let it go. But then one morning Cas was wearing Deans shirt. Deans favorite shirt to be exact. The one that he wouldn't let anyone but him touch. 

  
He didn't dare bring it up to Eileen again because she would scold him for being nosey. So he went to Jack. Of course Jack was clueless to the whole situation. But Sam expected that. The kid was only three years old and didn't fully understand what was between Cas and Dean. 

  
Eventually Sam began to get tired of not knowing what was going on. So he decided to confront Dean one night after everyone else was in bed. 

  
He was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand and another beside him. Quietly Sam walked over and sat across from him. Dean looked up at him. Slowly he slid the other beer towards Sam. 

  
"Thought you might wanna talk," said his brother. Sam opened his beer 

  
"Yeah. It's been awhile since the two of us just talked. You know, alone." Dean smiled and took a drink. 

  
"Sammy, I know you've been watching me. And Cas too. Now, I don't understand why you'd wanna talk to me about it when I can tell you already know what's going on," Dean said. Sam let out a breath.

  
"So you just let me act like an idiot?" asked the taller man. Dean smiled and shrugged. "So how long has it been going on?" he asked.

  
"Almost three months," Dean replied. Sam raised his eyebrows and sat forward. Deans grin turned into a smirk. "Oh you didn't know? How long have you thought it's been going on?" he asked. 

  
"I don't know. Like 2 weeks give or take. You guys are pretty serious though huh?" Dean looked down at the table, his face turning red. He nodded. 

  
"We are. But it's so nerve wracking thought. I feel like I'm gonna mess this up like everything else you know. But I haven't, not yet. The more time that passes the less nervous I am. But it's always there of course. You know what I mean?" Dean asked.

  
"Yes. I felt that way with Eileen went we got together. I don't feel that way anymore. Sure sometimes I'll doubt myself but I'm happy were I am." Sam looked at his brother. "You and Cas deserve to be happy. Together," he finished. 

  
"You know I've never had a serious relationship before. I have no experience. You have. With Jess. I've never been in a situation like this," the shorter man confessed. Sam tilted his head in confusion. 

  
"What about the time you were with Lisa and Ben?" Sam asked. 

  
"I with Lisa for year but I only went in the first place because you made me promise I would. Plus with Cas it's different." Dean smiled as he said the last word. Sam couldn't help but smile with him. 

  
"How so?" he asked. Dean shrugged and finished off his beer. 

  
"I mean. There's alot. The way he makes me feel is just different. Whenever he holds my hand I have to force myself not to cry tears of happiness. And he'll just look at me like I mean everything to him and I..." Dean paused. Tears had started to form in his eyes. But from they way he was grinning you'd never think he cried because of somethng that wasn't anything but good. "I love him, Sam. God I love him so much," Dean said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yeah I know," said Sam. The two sat in silence for a moment after that before he got up. 

"I think we should both get bed and stop talking about our feelings like a bunch a girls," Sam said impersonating Dean. He nodded and also sat up. 

  
"Um, thank you. For talking with me," Dean said. Sam smiled. 

  
"Of course Dean," he replied as Dean made his way toward the door. Before he got there Sam stopped him. 

  
"Dean?" he asked. 

  
""Yeah?"

  
"Jerk." 

  
"Bitch."


End file.
